1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid handling systems, and more particularly to a swivel for connecting a fluid source line to a fluid service line in a fluid handling system utilizing a reel to wind the fluid service line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reels are commonly used to wind fluid lines, such as hoses, that are used in a number of operations that involve fluid handling. Examples of the type of fluids that may need to be handled include water, lubricants, solvents, coolants, and various gases. The reels used in such operations typically employ the use of a swivel for connecting a fluid supply line to the fluid service line, which is wound around the reel. The swivel allows for the winding and unwinding of the service line not only for ease in using and storing the service line, but also to prevent damage to the same.
Reels are typically supported on axles that further serve as a means to allow the rotation of the reel by the user. While the reel is rotating, the axle is kept in a stationary position. Similarly, the fluid source line, which extends from a fluid source such as water faucet, must be kept in a stationary position to prevent the twisting or damaging of the line. The swivel allows the connection between the stationary fluid source line and the rotating fluid service line. However, current swivel connectors are either a complex assembly of intricate parts, which increase associated costs and maintenance issues, or made from inferior designs that are limited in use and require frequent repair. Accordingly, what is needed is a swivel for use in a fluid handling system that is simple and inexpensive in design but performs reliably in a wide range of applications.
The swivel connector of the present invention is ideally suited in fluid handling systems that require the reeling and unreeling of fluid lines. The swivel connector is comprised of a rotor that is rotatably connected to a swivel housing. The swivel connection is simply achieved through the use of a bearing disposed between the rotor and the housing.
A pair of O-ring seals are disposed on either side of the bearing to prevent the escape of fluid from the system and the fouling of the bearing ring by dirt or other debris from outside the system. The seals are secured within channels formed in the inner walls of the housing. Accordingly, the inner circumference of the seals creates a sealing surface against the exterior of the rotor. By using the smaller of the two circumferential perimeters, less drag is created during rotation, thus reducing the tendency of the seals to bunch and tear.
The fluid source line can be crimped directly to one end of the rotor through the use of a crimping ferrule secured to one end of the rotor. Accordingly, the need for the assembly and connection of additional mating components to the fluid source line is eliminated. A rotor cap is locked in place over the rotor and crimping ferrule. A snap button secures one end of the rotor cap to the axle of the fluid handling system to prevent rotation of the rotor cap. The opposite end of the rotor cap is provided with an opening which is shaped to conform to the cross-sectional shape of the rotor. Accordingly, while the reel is rotated, the axle, rotor cap, and rotor remain in a fixed position. The housing is adapted to receive a plurality of connection adapters that allow the swivel to be connected to fluid service lines having different diameters and various mating components.
Accordingly, it is one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide a fluid handling system that is simple in construction but effective for use in a wide range of fluid handling applications.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid handling system having a swivel connector that can be directly coupled with a fluid source line without the necessity of additional coupling structure being disposed on the fluid source line.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid handling system having a swivel that substantially prevents the rotation of the fluid source line and the rotor using a simple and reliable design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid handling system having a swivel that is designed to minimize the wear and damage of its seals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid handling system having a swivel that is easy to maintain.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.